friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 14
Kilka dni później, gdy Mari wyzdrowiała na tyle, aby móc normalnie chodzić, nadszedł dzień, w którym pierwszy raz od dawna pójdzie do szkoły. Przez te wolne dni codziennie odwiedzał ją Adrien, Alya, ale także Victoria. Zauważyła, że dziewczyny nie ma w szkole, dlatego zapytała się swojego przyjaciela, a także chłopaka nastolatki o jej adres. Podczas jej pierwszej wizyty nie umknęło uwadzę blondynki, rana na nodze nieobecnej. Jej pierwsza myśl odnośnie pochodzenia szramy, związana była z Biedronką...ale wciąż nie była pewna swojej teorii. Przez te kilka dni więzi nastolatek zacieśniały się. Ułatwiała to również, otwartość, z jaką rozmawiały. Tymczasem w pokoju pewnego chłopaka toczyła się istna bitwa. Bitwa, pomiędzy lenistwem, a przymusem. -Plagg? Plagg?!- Wołał coraz bardziej sfrustrowany chłopak. -Nie ma mnieee.- Z łazienki dało się słyszeć głos czarnego Kwami, jego odpowiedź jeszcze bardziej zirytowała nastolatka. Nie zastanawiając się długo złapał stworzenie w dłonie i spakował do torby. Zszedł na dół, specjalnie prosił Nathalie, aby nie szykowała limuzyny. Ponieważ, dziś miał zamiar iść do szkoły ze swoją ukochaną. Wyszedł z domu i pokierował się w miejsce zamieszkania ciemno-włosej, gdy nagle z jego torby rozległ się oburzony głos Plagg'a.- Zapłacisz mi za to, Adrien!- Blondyn tylko się zaśmiał i wrzucił przyjacielowi kawałek sera. -A mogę zapłacić Camembertem? Hahaha. -Uznajmy, że sytuacja nie miała miejsca.- Kwami, zaczęło pałaszować wyrób mleczny.- Chociaż twarożek Mari, byłby lepszy.- Powiedział z pełną buzią. -Spokojnie. Dziś pewnie będę u Marinette, poza tym...już jesteśmy obok piekarni.- Szybko wszedł do klatki schodowej i pokierował się w jej głąb. Po chwili znalazł się przy drzwiach, otworzyła mu mama dziewczyny, którą zawołała. -Hej, Adrien!- Krzyknęła Mari wybiegając z domu. -No witam, My Lady.- Powiedział chłopak z szarmanckim uśmiechem, co wywołało rumieńce na policzkach nastolatki. Gdy drzwi wejściowe się zamknęły, blondyn przyciągnął dziewczynę i złożył na jej ustach głęboki i długi pocałunek. Ułożył dłonie na biodrach dziewczyny, ta natomiast swoje splotła na jego karku, oddając namiętną pieszczotę. Za chwilę kierowali się ze splecionymi rękami w stronę szkoły. Kiedy znaleźli się przed budynkiem podbiegła do nich trójka znajomych ludzi. -Marinette, Adrien! Mamy problem.- Powiedział Nino. Parę zaniepokoiły te słowa, spojrzeli niepewnie na Alya'e, Victorię i wcześniej wymienionego chłopaka. Blondynka podała zielonookiemu jedną z dwóch identycznych gazet, które miała w ręku. Na stronie tytułowej było zdjęcie Adriena i... Marinette z ich randki. Zielonooka zaczęła czytać nagłówki na gazecie, którą trzymała. -Popatrzcie. Sławny model i tajemnicza piękność... Kim jest dziewczyna, która spotkała się z synem projektanta?... Czy jest to zwykły flirt, czy może legendarne uczucie?- Nagle gazeta w dłoniach blondyna została zmiażdżona przez jego pięść. Alya widząc to postanowiła zareagować. -Adrien, spokojnie. To nie twoja wina. Powinniśmy się cieszyć, że nikt nie rozpoznał dziewczyny na zdjęciu...oprócz nas.- Marinette wpatrywała się zszokowana w nie zniszczony egzemplarz, po chwili do jej uszu dotarł zdenerwowany głos ukochanego. -To ten fotograf. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem był cię wtedy zapraszać. Grrrrr.- Nastolatka złapała za ramię chłopaka i przytuliła się do niego. -Mówiłam ci, że wiem na co się piszę. Zdaję sobię sprawę z tego w jakiej sytuacji się znajdujemy, ale wnerwianie się nic nie da.- Złożyła na jego policzku delikatny pocałunek, a po chwili wraz z przyjaciółmi pokierowali się w stronę klasy. Lekcje mineły szybko, dlatego nastolatkowie postanowili wybrać się na spacer. Poszli do parku, Alya i Nino odeszli, by kupić lody w budce na zakręcie, zaś pozostała trójka usiadła na murku fontanny. Victoria siedziała z podkulonymi nogami i delikatnymi ruchami dłoni zaginała taflę wody. Dzień był słoneczny, powietrze było duszne, a z nieba lał się żar. Nie było nawet najmniejszego podmuchu wiatru, który mógłby dać ulgę rozgrzanej do czerwoności skórze. Na górze nie było nawet chmurki...więc jako źródło cienia musiały wystarczyć drzewa. W pewnym momencie blondynka wstała i zaczęła zdejmować swoje markowe sandałki. Jej poczynaniom przyglądała się para. Po chwili poczuli krople wody na swojej skórze, a powodem tego, był skok zielonookiej do wody. Kroczyła w krótkisz szortach w wodzie, która sięgała jej ledwo do kolan. -Co się tak patrzycie? Gorąco mi, a woda jest taka zimna.- Nastolatkom nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, po chwili już mieli zanurzone kończyny w cieczy. Pluskali się tak chwilę, dopóki nie przyszli ich przyjaciele z lodami w rożkach. Wtedy usiedli ponownie na murku, tym razem tak, aby mieć stopy w wodzie i zachwycali się smakami zimnego deseru. -Jak wrócę to może coś naszkicuję. Ta pogoda jest taka inspirująca, aż chce się tworzyć nowe projekty. -Nie dla mnie. Ja jestem modelem, nie projektantem. -Dlatego będziesz mi pozować. Hahaha.- Paczka znajomych zaśmiała się serdecznie. -Mari, z jednym się z tobą zgodzę. Ten dzień jest naprawdę inspirujący...może napiszę jakąś piosenkę.- Blondynka popatrzyła się na wodę rozmarzonym wzrokiem. -No tak. Zapomniałam, że jesteś piosenkarką.- Powiedziała Alya. -Jakby co Vicki, zawsze możemy coś razem stworzyć. Można powiedzieć, że konsola D-J'a nie jest mi obca w obsłudzę. -Dzięki Nino, na pewno kiedyś skorzystam. -Victoria? -Tak Adrien?- Głos chłopaka wydawał się być zamyślony, tak jak on sam. -Powiedz mi, co robiłaś przez te wszystkie lata? Wiesz, kiedy nasze drogi się rozeszły.- Zielonooka zastanowiła się chwilę, ale w końcu zaczęła opowiadać. -Hmmm. Od czego, by tu zacząć? Może od tego dlaczego wyjechałam. Otóż, wyjechałam ponieważ dostałam ofertę, wzięcia udziału w przesłuchaniu. Można powiedzieć, że dostałam się tam na dziką kartę i wygrałam. Tak o to zaczęła się moja przygoda z Show-biznesem. Rodzice wspierali mnie, stali się moimi prywatnymi agentami, a ja jeździłam po świecie dając koncerty, ćwicząc sprawność fizyczną i chareografię. Bycie gwiazdą jest cudowne. W krótce mama i tata zaczęli poświęcać większość czasu, rozwojowi mojej kariery, niż mnie. Zamiast chodzić do normalnej szkoły, chodziłam do internatu, szkół dla VIP'ów, albo miałam nauczanie domowe. Nie przejmowali się tym, że ich potrzebuję, bo oni potrzebowali tylko mojego głosu i talentu, z którego mieli kasę. Ja w tym czasie pozbawiona większego kontaktu ze społecznością siedziałam i czekałam. W końcu nadszedł jeden z najwspanialszych i najgorszych okresów w moim życiu...pierwszy raz się zakochałam. Niestety on nie czuł tego samego, wręcz przeciwnie, gardził mną. Złamał mi serce, a wtedy zrozumiałam coś ważnego, co w pewnym stopniu ukształtowało mój charakter. Podobałam się innym chłopakom, więc zaczęłam z nimi flirtować. Można powiedzieć, że zmieniałam ich jak rękawiczki, ale lubiłam tak. Żadnych zobowiązań, po prostu flirt. Jakiś czas później moi rodzice zgineli w wypadku, a ja przewijałam się pomiędzy członkami rodziny. Nikt nie był w stanie zapewnić mi dostatecznie dobrych warunków do rozwoju talentu i kariery, aż ostatecznie trafiłam do brata mojej mamy. Do Jagged'a Stone'a. Każdy się zgodził, że on pomoże mi rozwinąć skrzydła i tak o to w jak największym możliwym skrócie prezentuje się moja przeszłość.- Między przyjaciółmi zapadła niezręczna cisza. Ostatecznie przerwał ją telefon blondynki. Chwilę porozmawiała, po czym rozłączyła się i spojrzała przepraszająco na przyjaciół. -Coś się stało Vick? -Tak Mari. Muszę już iść, bo mam ćwiczenia z układem do następnego koncertu.- Zielonooka przytuliła przyjaciół, a dziewczynom dała jeszcze któtkiego całusa w polik, po czym wyrzucając serwetkę po wafelku do kosza pokierowała się w stronę hotelu. Po jakimś czasie i reszta się rozeszła. Nino i Alya poszli do domu chłopaka, ponieważ jego rodziców nie było. Natomiast Adrien i Marinette poszli do domu dziewczyny. Gdy znaleźli się już w pokoju położyli się na łóżko nastolatki, a z ich toreb wyleciały Kwami. -I jak ci się podobał dzień, Księżniczko? -Bardzo fajnie go spędziłam...cieszę się, że poznałam przeszłość Victorii. -Ja też się cieszę. Nie sądziłem, że tak wiele przeszła.- Ciemno-włosa bardziej wtuliła się w chłopaka kładąc swoją głowę na jego torsie.- Mrrrrrrrr. Nawet nie wiesz jak mi teraz wygodnie. Hahaha -Mi też jest wygodnie, ale mruczeć nie będę. Kociaku.- Nastolatka podniosła się na chwilę, by przekręcić się na brzuch. Położyła dłonie na klatce piersiowej blondyna z kolei na nich swoją brodę. -Będziesz mi się tak przyglądać, Biedronsiu?- Zwrócił jej uwagę. -Mam przystojnego chłopaka, to korzystam z możliwości patrzenia się na niego.- Puściła zielonookiemu perskie oczko. Resztę dnia spędzili ze sobą, z Tikki jedzącą ciastka i Plagg'iem, który zajadał się kubełkiem ukochanego twarożka. Tymczasem w innym miejscu: -Powoli wcielam swój plan w życie. Zostało mi jeszcze stworzyć czwórkę, takich jak wy Fireslot i Watersill. -Na pewno ci się uda pozyskać Miracula. -Dobrze o tym wiem Fireslot, jednakże, nie mów hop, puki nie skoczysz. Na razie, mam do stworzenia jeszcze czterech extra-złoczyńców. Oczywiście ty im będziesz przewodzić. Pamiętajcie, że każde z was będzie walczyć z jednym z posiadaczy Miraculum. Takie już jest przeznaczenie. Jeśli wygramy, stanę się istotą boską i będę mieć we władaniu cały świat! Buahahahaha.- Extra-złoczyńcy jak i Władca Ciem, śmiali się ze zbliżającego się końca. -Chodź, Sa... -Nie wymawiaj tego imienia. Jestem Fireslot. -W takim razie chodź ogniku.- Jak powiedzieli, tak zrobili. Po chwili zmienili się w normalnych ludzi i wrócili do swoich domów. U Marinette i Adriena: Dziewczyna powoli wstała, tak żeby nie obudzić chłopaka. Poszła do łazienki i przemyła twarz zimną wodą, po czym wróciła i spojrzała na zegarek. -Adrien. Wstawaj. -Yaaaaa. Co jest?- Spytał blondyn zaspanym głosem. -Zasnęliśmy. Jest 18.23. -A tak fajnie się leżało...co jest?- Zielonooki zauważył, że jego dziewczyna patrzy się na niego. -Nic, tylko...na żywo, zaspany głos masz jeszcze bardziej seksowny.- Powiedziała unosząc kącik ust ku górze. Nim się obejrzała została pochwycona za nadgarstki i leżała pod Adrienem. -Jesteś słodka, ale panuj nad tekstami, bo kiedyś ja nie zapanuje nad sobą.- Ku niezadowoleniu dziewczyny złożył na jej ustach bardzo krótki pocałunek. Naburmuszyła policzki, ale po chwili dotarły do niej słowa chłopaka i zrobiła się czerwona. Blondyn zaśmiał się i obudził drzemiącego obok Tikki, Plagga. Po czym zmienił się w Czarnego Kota. -Musisz już iść?- Jęknęła męczeńsko nastolatka, wyciągając rękę w błagającym geście. -Niestety, tak, ale w zamian za to mogę zgotować ci miłą pobudkę. Idź już spać. Do jutra Kochanie. -Nie mów tak, bo się zarumienię. -To tym bardziej będę tak mówić. Dobranoc.- Po chwili Adrien jako Czarny Kot wyskoczył za okno i zniknął za dachem sąsiedniego budynku. Dziewczyna wstała, wzięła Tikki na ręce i położyła na poduszce na łóżku. Sama położyła się obok, a kilka minut później odpłynęła do krainy snu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach